Weegie92
also known as Alf & Jessy are a team competing in The Amazing Race 2. Profile Alf *'Age:' 22 *'Current residence: '''Norway *'Connection to your teammate: Survivor: Peru Alliance Partners *'Three words to describe you: '''Friendly, Clever & Silly *'Favorite hobbies: 'Reading & Writing *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: 'Getting articles published in newspapers *'What famous person reminds you of yourself: 'Channing Tatum ofc *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate: 'Hmmm... Amanda Bynes? : 3 jkjk *'What scares you most about traveling: Getting lost in a country where they don't speak English. *'What excites you most about traveling: '''Experiencing other cultures and seeing new things. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Dealing with our epic hotness of course. *'Pet peeve about your teammate: That I cant find a pet peeve to put here, she is so annoyingly amazing : 3 *'''What country and place would you most like to visit and why: I want to go to New Zealand, it seem like a beautiful country and its really far away from me, so that would be exciting. Jessy *'Age:' 18 *'Current residence: '''Maryland, US *'Connection to your teammate: Survivor: Peru alliance *'Three words to describe you: '''Curious, courageous, valiant *'Favorite hobbies: Surfing da web *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: ' *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' *'What scares you most about traveling: '''Dying *'What excites you most about traveling: Thrill *'''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: *'Pet peeve about your teammate: ' *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why: '''Peru, reasons ;) Season 2 *Leg 1: 3rd ** Jessy ** ''Handgun ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 1st ** Great Statue ** Alf ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 3: 1st ** Alf ** Statistics ** Did not use the Yield. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 4: 2nd ** - ** Slide The Hat → Draw The Plate ** Jessy ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 1st ** Alf ** War ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 6: 2nd ** - ** Jessy ** Big Picture ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 7: 1st ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 8: 1st ** Jessy ** Tropical Fruit → Phenomenal Street ** Did not use the Yield. Yielded by Tommy & JA¹. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 9: 3rd ** Gather Hunters ** Alf ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 10: 1st ** Jessy ** Pick A Word ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 11: 1st ** Alf ** City Scavenge → Forest Find ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Jessy ** Alf ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Alf & Jessy have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race 2. **Learn a Lesson Like That **It's All Fair Game **Well, That Was Quick Records Season 2 *First team to win more than one Leg. *Most Leg wins; 7. *Highest placing male-female team; 2nd. *Highest average placing team; 1.6. *Highest average placing team in the Final 3; 1,6. *Most episodes named; 3. Tied with Julia & Luke. *Oldest team in the Final 3; 20. The Amazing Race *First team to be in the Top 3 during the entire game. *Oldest team in the Final 3; 20. References *¹ Alf & Jessy had already checked in as they received the Yield, and so Tommy & JA's Yield had no effect. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Teams Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:Teams Category:2nd (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:International Teams Category:Yielded Teams